


for him

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One Shot, Oumasai Week, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Shuichi needs a hug, extremely sad, get the tissues out, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after the 5th trial Shuichi finds a letter from Kokichi
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 69





	for him

I walked away from the trial with my mind spinning. I had just lost two very dear people to me, Kokichi and Kaito. I didn’t know what to do without any of them by my side. I could also go to kaito when I needed more confidence and while I didn’t know much about Kokichi, he was also able to distract me from the horrors before us. Not to mention he was also quite charming.

But now the both of them were gone and there was nothing I can do to get them back. I just need to sleep, I can’t think about this for too long. As I walked through my dorm door everything seemed normal, but as I made my way towards my bed I noticed a piece of paper sitting there; it had something in bold letters written on it. For shumai.

There’s no doubt… this must’ve been written by Kokichi. I immediately turned the paper around to see a couple paragraphs written.

Dear shumai,  
By the time you’re reading this I must be dead. I know you must be shocked by what I’ve done which is why I’m writing you this letter now to clear everything up.  
The truth is I’ve hated this game since the beginning, a game that you’re forced to play can’t possibly be fun. Especially a game where you have to kill. I never wanted anyone to die, I probably hated seeing those body discovery announcements as much as anyone else.

My whole act was a lie, just a mere mask so no one could see how vulnerable I really was. I was so scared, I didn’t want to die. Not in a place like this. But I guess I ended up dying which is pretty ironic right? I know it might be sad Shuichi, but I had to do it, I had to try end this killing game no matter what it took.

Stay alive Shuichi, for me. You have the power to end this killing game; you’ve already come so far. Kaede would be so proud of you, I’m so proud of you. Before I finish this letter off there is one more thing I need to tell you, I love you Shuichi. I have since the beginning.

I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t. I knew you probably liked Kade anyway. But I want to tell you just before I go. Farewell my beloved.

Kokichi

I couldn’t stop sobbing. He loved me… He sacrificed himself for all of us. He was so scared, Kokichi why didn’t you tell me? I could of helped him, then he wouldn’t of had to do this. He could’ve lived.

After a couple minutes I decided to climb under the sheets. I cried myself to sleep that night, I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. But I can’t give up now, I have to try. For him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad im sorry


End file.
